guildrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ores
There are many planets discovered by our intrepid Guild members that have ore minable for use on weapons or armor. Currently, each planet has ore specific to it that can only be found there as well as more common ores found on all the planets. Common Ores Uridium - used for space ships due to its ability to decrease most forms of friction in space. Can be used for body armor capable of high level defense, but at a huge cost of speed and requires incredible strength or hydraulics to get moving. It can handle large amounts of pressure as well allowing the armor to carry and handle impressive weapons when constructed into a cybersuit. Silver - Very powerful against undead and many other mythic creatures, weapons or armor made of this ore will nullify their abilities and even cause the ailment BURN if cut deeply with a weapon made of silver. Iron - Often used as a base for mixing ores, it can be a fine standard weapon or armor upgrade, increasing durability of the item. Copper - Excellent conductor for electrical attacks made by the holder as well as dissipating them when being attacked. Uncommon Ores Thorium - a strange electrically charged ore, this ore is enchanted with electric magic naturally meaning once melded with a weapon or armor, no other enchantment may be added. It also contains a strong magnetic polarity, which can occasionally manifest in such a way as drawing other metallic objects to it if electrically charged often. Harbenite - An ore found in jungle biomes that is revered for its durability and strength. It is stronger than steel but lighter than a cork, and often used in voodooistic rituals. Before use, this ore must be checked for dark magic enchantment, which makes it unsafe for any application as it is incredibly unstable and causes madness in the one using it. Cold Iron - special iron found in the coldest of places that is already enchanted with ice magic. It makes an excellent environmental suit for cold climates as well, making it possible to explore without succumbing to freezing temperatures much longer. Hihi'irokane - harder than diamond and enchanted with dark fire, this ore is only usable by demons or creatures of darkness. It can absorb souls, emotions, and spiritual energy, making it very dangerous and valuable indeed. Jade - Short weapons, daggers, and bullets are best suited to this ore. It can nullify an enemy's special abilities and traits but is not very strong. Usually used by witch hunters against mythic creatures and anthro beasts. Rare Ores Adamantite - Durable and heavy, capable of cutting through nearly all items but can only be wielded by a strong person. Deals intense damage by crushing. Mithril - Durable and light, this ore can only be mined and forged by dwarves. Primarily used for armor and especially complex items Radium - Only used for weapons, the physical damage is very low but will always poison the target as long as a cut is made. Vibranium - Leather is absolutely necessary when using this ore, as it vibrates when struck. Armor made of this can shatter weapons that strike it (except for aura weapons) and weapons such as arrow heads can crack and break enemy armor. Ultra Rare Ores Meterorillium - An ore found in meteor crash sites, this can have varying attributes ranging from very light to incredibly heavy. Quite a find, as it also ranges in power level from 0-10. 0 is no added strength to an enchantment, but 10 deals 10 times the elemental damage. (Must have the ore checked for weight and power level) Orichium - Primarily found in daggers, this ore can deal devastating slashing and piercing attacks, but cannot take physical damage as it will break if struck. Thaum - This ore is created when powerful magic clashes. It can be normal (0 added magical power), strong (doubles the power of the enchantment on the item with it), or weak (causes weakness in the user). Necrodermis - An unholy ore found in areas of rot and decay, this ore is only wieldable by dark based creatures and enhances dark magic use at the cost of double damage taken by light attacks. Diatine - Found only on the world of Jornat, capable of absorbing fire and electric to release in a blinding flash of light. (The light attack can be stored for 30 real life seconds after absorption.) Forged Ores Steel - A refined version of iron, quite durable and used for many weapons and armors Darksteel - Iron reforged in a corrupted forge, can control the enemy through corruption of the blood. Requires a constant drain of the users health to use and maintain the connection.